


Боль и жажда

by Akitai



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Накома жаждет возвращения Покахонтас.





	Боль и жажда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843196) by [PeachyKeen_WithCream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream). 



> Оригинальное название работы - "Ache", это означает и боль, и сильное желание. В тексте используется в обоих значениях: больше во втором, но и с оттенком первого. Посему в названии два слова, а не одно.

Покахонтас остается в Лондоне во время урожая. Урожай обильный, но Накоме все еще больно. Все благодарны за большое количество еды, несмотря на то, что потрудиться ради нее пришлось немало.

Накома принимает дополнительную нагрузку без жалоб. Работа кажется тихой без обычного дружеского общения. Она продвигается быстрее, потому что Покахонтас не дергает ее и не просит ее прикрыть.

Ей все еще больно.

Деревня стала тише. Мико больше не утаскивает кукурузу у семей и не отбирает лакомства у детишек. Приключения Накомы состоят из работы и блуждания по их тайным местам.

Ее мир стал тише. Ей больно, и она хочет, чтобы Покахонтас вернулась.

Она жаждет.


End file.
